


Adulthood: Feminine, Noun

by tokii



Series: 壊れた方 [13]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokii/pseuds/tokii
Series: 壊れた方 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542805





	Adulthood: Feminine, Noun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophisthoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisthoe/gifts).

Adulthood: Feminine, Noun

Adulthood snuck up on me, deceived me

Oh, she’s a sly one

She flirted with me for a time, dangling her alluring maturity and ravishing freedom before my eyes

Said she went by Addie in smaller circles, always the life of the party and never a bore

She assured me we’d become the best of friends when the time came

Only, I never asked to be her friend

You see, I was always leery of Addie

She had a sharp tongue, able to dance around any question with flawless ease

You held onto her every word

Her promises were grand, her vision… inspiring

But Addie always seemed to be hiding something

I could never quite put my finger on it

But I let her words bury themselves deep inside of me

Her tales were enchanting, passionate dreams of what was yet to come

Slowly, I began to believe her

I entertained thoughts of what the future would hold

I enjoyed that Addie was becoming a good friend of mine

I, I believed her

And in that moment, I was betrayed

And now I’m stuck.

I’m irrevocably tied to Addie for the rest of my life

And she’s a liar

She laughs in my face, reveling in her craftiness

Relishing in the fact that she got me to believe her

And all it took was 18 short years

I never asked to be her friend

Adulthood tricked me

And I will never forgive her


End file.
